


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by CaptainKatie



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: A Response to the Femslash Day Challenge #2:  Annika Hansen is a Sixth Year student at Hogwarts.  Kathryn Janeway is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  After a confrontation with Malfoy, Annika is assigned as Janeway’s assistant for a month.  Okay, who am I kidding this is going to be PWP, big time!
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104491
Kudos: 8





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

Title: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Author: Captain Katie

Rating: NC-17 for sex between two consenting women (16 is legal in England)

Pairing: uber-J/7

Summary: A Response to the Femslash Day Challenge #2: Annika Hansen is a Sixth Year student at Hogwarts. Kathryn Janeway is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After a confrontation with Malfoy, Annika is assigned as Janeway’s assistant for a month. Okay, who am I kidding this is going to be PWP, big time!

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek, and the writers, and actors/actresses own some of the words. JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world

Feedback: Yes please!!!

CHAPTER 1: Detention

“Well my father told me that she isn’t just a filthy mudblood, but she’s also a foul dy—”

Draco Malfoy’s vulgar words were cut short quite suddenly by a punch that landed him squarely on his robe and tweed covered arse. His friends didn’t dare laugh at him though Goyle had to bite his tongue to prevent even a single guffaw to escape him.

“You BITCH!” Draco, with the assistance of Crabbe and Goyle, got back to his feet. He wiped the back of his hand against the small cut in his bottom lip that had been punctured by his teeth before he spat out the blood tinged saliva. “Just wait until my father hears about this!”

Annika Hansen stood with her many books strewn about her feet and her fists outstretched in front of her. Her stance and narrow features were rigid as her icy eyes glared pointedly at Malfoy and his cronies. There were three against just her one, but Crabbe and Goyle were lumbering oafs and Draco Malfoy was a weakling when it came to an actual fight. She knew she could take on the trio of despicable Slytherins easily. There was enough fire within her to take on twenty if need be. She would do anything to defend the virtue of the object of her secret infatuation. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kathryn Janeway.

“Take it back. Now!” Annika’s icy gaze narrowed right before she whipped out her wand in order to disarm Malfoy of his. “Expelliarmus!”

Draco’s wand went flying far out of his reach until it landed and was nearly stepped on by a pair of shiny, black leather boots. Delicate fingers picked the wand up as if it was something unclean before it was handed back to the silver haired boy.

“Would someone like to tell me what exactly is going on here?”

The low, husky tones caused a chill to skitter down Annika’s spine despite the heat that rose to her cheeks and coursed through her body. Even with her body tense, prepared to fight Malfoy and his two minions, Annika was instantly aroused by that voice. Fiercely aroused.

“She started it!” Draco put on an innocent expression as he pointed at Annika. “Physical assault I’d say. She’s bloody mental.”

“And I suppose you did nothing to provoke her, Mr. Malfoy?”

In long dark robes of black and deep blood red, with her auburn hair streaked intermittently with fiery strands pulled into an intricate bun that curled and wrapped around itself that bespoke a hair of great length and mass, and an incredulous expression on her elegant features Kathryn Janeway stood between the icy Annika Hansen and the always smug Draco Malfoy. Janeway wasn’t sure who was more maddening at the moment.

“Would you care to explain why you struck a fellow student, Ms. Hansen?” Janeway’s finely boned hands were on her waist, which was a feat considering the numerous layers of robes that covered her petite, slim frame.

“I didn’t like what he was saying.” Annika’s cleft chin rose in a clear sign of defiance. She hoped that the hot flush on her cheeks would be assumed to be due to anger instead of how Janeway’s close proximity so strongly affected her.

“And what, may I ask, was he saying?” Janeway’s frustration never showed in her voice as she kept it steady but firm.

Annika narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, who actually looked frightened. He should be, she thought. What he had been saying to his friends about Professor Janeway was beyond crass and rude. She had the strongest urge to hit him again.

“Nothing.” Annika’s answer had been gruff as she crossed her arms over her chest. There was no way she was going to repeat such filth especially to the regal woman standing radiantly before her.

“I see. ‘Nothing’, hmm. I could think of better reasons for a confrontation than nothing, Ms. Hansen.” Janeway’s skepticism caused her eyes to roll before she turned her attention away from Annika to Draco. “Care to enlighten me, Mr. Malfoy?”

“I don’t remember.”

“I see. Well, perhaps a week of detention will jog your memory.” Janeway raised one hand to halt his objections. “I know Mr. Filch could always use assistance. You will report to him after your last class for a week. You three can go now.”

Malfoy looked venomously at Annika before he stomped off with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

“As for you, Ms. Hansen, since Professor Umbridge thought it fit not to teach anything useful last year I am resigned to having to teach two years’ worth of information in just one. You will be assigned to me. For a month.” Janeway’s stern look betrayed nothing that would hint at the excitement she felt at the prospect of the brilliant and fascinating young woman working so closely with her for an entire month. “Research. I heard you’re good at that.”

“Y-Yes, Professor.” Annika’s eyes were wide, but she kept the thrill she felt concealed behind a remorseful façade. An entire month working long hours with the enigmatic and attractive Professor Janeway, Annika could think of no greater reward for punching Malfoy in the mouth than that.

“Good, we’ll begin tonight.”

****

“I never thought I’d say this, Anni, but you’ve got some cojones.” B’Elanna Torres smiled broadly displaying sharp teeth that bespoke her Vampiric heritage.

B’Elanna was only half-Vampire, but enough that she had felt on the outs within the Wizardry community most of her life. That was until she came to Hogwarts and became close friends with the ethereal blonde who was as light featured as B’Elanna was dark. They might appear an odd pairing, but the two had been inseparable since their first year. B’Elanna was also the only person who knew of Annika’s infatuation with the newest Hogwarts professor.

“I just wish I could…” Annika lowered her voice so only B’Elanna could hear though it was probably unnecessary to do so during lunchtime in the Great Hall. “I wish I could put a spell on him that would keep his filthy mouth shut.”

“Yeah, I’ll second that. But he did get you a whole month’s worth of private time with you know who.” B’Elanna practically winked at the blushing Annika before she covertly watched Professor Janeway.

The auburn haired Professor was seated next to Hagrid and though the woman had a pleasant expression on her elegant features, B’Elanna could tell she wasn’t entirely interested in what the groundskeeper was saying. In fact, if B’Elanna didn’t know better she would have sworn Janeway was looking in the general direction of her and Annika.

“I know!” Annika’s excited voice brought B’Elanna’s attention away from her observation of Professor Janeway. “It’s brilliant.”

“Oh bugger off will ya? I can’t stand that lovesick look of yours.”

“It’s not obvious is it?” Annika’s hands went to her flushed face, her eyes wide and concerned.

“Um… are you being serious?” B’Elanna’s voice was disbelieving as she took in the rather embarrassed expression. “It’s written all over your face. Even Tom and Harry have noticed and you know how daft those two are.”

“Okay, fine. I just hope Professor Janeway doesn’t know.” Annika’s heart began to race as she surreptitiously observed the woman in question. The Professor was smiling kindly at the gregarious bearded groundskeeper and that bright grin was infectious. Annika’s full lips were pulled up as she sighed happily.

“Ugh, you’ve got it bad.”

“What am I going to do, Bella?” Annika’s dreamy look was quickly replaced with a look of complete and utter apprehension. “I’m going to be spending an entire month as her assistant. Alone. With her.”

“I can think of a few things you could do.” B’Elanna’s tone was suggestive as her dark eyebrows lifted up and down theatrically. “Late at night. That big ole’ desk of hers. You know what I’m saying.”

“You’re absolutely mental, you know that.” Annika’s smile was tremulous as she tried to ignore how B’Elanna’s words affected her. In truth, Annika had thought about that darkly-stained oak desk of Professor Janeway’s in her more libidinous imaginings.

“I noticed you aren’t denying it.”

“You’re not helping me out, you know. A month!” Annika thought she was the luckiest person alive despite the fact that she knew she was probably in for thirty days of the sweetest sort of torture

“Starting tonight.” B’Elanna smirked unhelpfully. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You are a certified genius after all, right?”

“Not really that helpful right now.”

“Ms. Hansen.” Kathryn Janeway’s warm, husky voice froze both Annika and B’Elanna in their seats since they hadn’t noticed her approach. “Meet me in my office promptly after your last class. And bring your wand.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Both Annika and B’Elanna watched the robed woman depart from the Great Hall. Their held breaths expelled as soft sighs.

“Yeah.” B’Elanna nodded her head in understanding. “She is hot.”

****

Annika lowered her slim, pale body into the aromatic, bubbly and heated water of the prefect bathtub. She let a low sigh escape her as she settled against the wall of the pool, closed her eyes, and tried to relax despite the turmoil in her mind. Her first night of detention with Professor Janeway occupied her thoughts and caused shivers of anticipation and nervousness to run down her spine and raise goosebumps across her skin.

She had persuaded Professor Trelawney to allow her to leave Divination early when she had explained quite sincerely that her tealeaves had told her that her destiny required her to. Usually Annika wouldn’t lie outright, especially to such a naively innocent creature as Trelawney, but she needed to prepare. If she was going to be alone with Professor Janeway all evening she didn’t want the scents of her Advanced Botany and Extremely Advanced Potions class to be on her skin. Annika passed the lavender scented sponge across her naked flesh and enjoyed how the soft material felt against her highly sensitized body.

“Mmm, Professor.” Annika’s breathy voice accompanied the motion of her palm against her left nipple that became hard under the pressure.

Annika closed her eyes as she imagined Professor Janeway in the bath with her. Gloriously naked and pressing her beautiful hands against Annika’s soap-slick breasts. Another moan escaped deep from Annika’s throat as an image of Janeway smirking suggestively and moving her hands down across Annika’s flat stomach filled her mind’s eye. Annika imagined that it was Janeway’s fingers and not her own that were pressing into her moist heat that had nothing to do with the hot tub. She bit her lower lip to avoid making too much noise in the vast room, but Annika couldn’t prevent guttural grunts to reverberate in her throat as her fingers pushed repeatedly in and out of her while her other hand played with the sensitive protrusion above her filled opening between her legs. Annika came violently with the name “Kathryn” torn from her that echoed in the bathing chamber. After the last of the aftershocks subsided her rubbery body sunk low in the fragrant water as she closed her eyes and sighed contently. That had certainly relieved some tension, Annika thought as she regained a steady breath.

What Annika was too preoccupied by her body’s feeling of total satisfaction to notice was a concealed person in the high balcony of the greatly steamed up room. Dark blue eyes watched Annika lift her flushed body from the tub before the blonde donned a long sapphire robe and departed to the changing room. Only when the door closed behind Annika did the shadowy figure speak. The feminine, husky voice was soft and didn’t rise above the draining sound of the bath. “Soon, my dear girl. Very soon.”

CHAPTER 2: Spells

“Two weeks, B’Elanna!”

Even though Annika knew the main room of the Ravenclaw girl’s dorm was empty aside from her and B’Elanna she kept her voice to an agitated whisper.

“Fourteen days! I’ve been watching her grading papers while I’ve been categorizing and cross-referencing dark arts spells and absolutely nothing has happened! For two weeks!”

Annika didn’t add the fact that she could barely get more than “yes, Professor” out of her mouth in Janeway’s presence. That she blushed hotly every time the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher even looked her way much less spoke to her about strictly school related things. Or the fact that every night of those fourteen days Annika’s sexual dreams starring Professor Janeway left her frustrated beyond what she thought she could tolerate for much longer. And it certainly didn’t help that she had two more weeks of detention to live through.

“What’d ya think was gonna happen, Anni?” B’Elanna had a pretty good idea what Annika had wanted to happen. But B’Elanna couldn’t imagine the aloof, strict Prof. Janeway throwing protocol and caution to the wind despite how attractive Annika was. If B’Elanna didn’t have the hots for that nitwit Tom Paris she might have tried to have a go at it with Anni herself. That was before Janeway came to Hogwarts two months ago and Annika fell head over heels immediately upon laying eyes on the auburn haired Professor.

“I don’t know. Just… something! Anything! It’s torture, Bella, you’ve got no bloody idea.” Annika’s mind wandered to thoughts of elegant hands and dark blue eyes that sparkled with power and something intoxicatingly mysterious.

If Annika was completely truthful with her friend she would have said that she had wanted Professor Janeway on day one to strip off those many layers of blood red-colored robes she wore and taken Annika, hard, on her large oak desk. With students’ scrolls and quills strewn about their naked sweaty bodies as they pleasured each other until the end of detention and then they would repeat the activity each night after. That, in a nutshell, was what Annika wanted.

“Well, didn’t you get an O in Advanced Potions last year…” B’Elanna’s suggestion had been delivered teasingly and she regretted saying it immediately when she could practically see the wheels turning behind Annika’s icy blue eyes. “Oh no, forget it! I was just joking, you know!”

“Come on, you’ve got to help me out.” Annika smiled the most entreating grin she could. “You make magical fires better than anyone I know.”

“I’m not going to help you make a Love Potion! Especially not for a Professor!” B’Elanna had already stood and was backing away quickly from the pleading gaze of Annika Hansen. “Do you have any idea how much trouble we would get into?”

“Who’s going to find out? We’ll make it really mild so it wears off within the two hours of detention.” Annika thought about the other ingredients she would need and the liquid medium strong enough to hide the taste of the Ashwinder egg. “Coffee! The Professor loves coffee.”

“Coffee.” B’Elanna’s nose crinkled as her expression clearly displayed her distaste for the bitter beverage. “Ugh, she is Muggle-born.”

Annika’s blue eyes flashed dangerously as her voice hardened. “Don’t be mean, Bella.”

“Settle down. I didn’t mean anything by it.” B’Elanna rolled her eyes. Annika was too protective of Janeway in her mind, except where it really mattered. “Don’t you think it’s, I don’t know, a little wrong to make her love you.”

The accusation underlying B’Elanna’s tone surprised Annika. She thought about what a love potion actually did. She blushed from shame that she would reduce anyone to that, much less someone she truly cared for. “You’re right, Bella. It wouldn’t be real. And it’s wrong. It’s just… so hard. I feel like I’m crawling out of my skin whenever she’s near me. I didn’t think detention with her would actually be punishment.”

B’Elanna shook her head in disbelief. “Anni, she’s a teacher. You’re a six year student. Seriously, what did you really think was going to happen between you two?”

Annika let out a long suffering sigh as she collapsed in one of the large recliners. “Nothing I guess.”

“I’m sorry, but… if you can’t hear it from your best friend, who can you hear it from?” B’Elanna settled on one of the armrests of the couch before one of her hands grasped Annika’s shoulder to shake the blonde girl out of her reverie. “Hey, there’re plenty of ladies out there.”

“Yeah, like who?” Annika knew no one could hope to compare with Professor Janeway. With her elegant, lovely features, her darkly husky voice, the soft auburn locks that she just knew would look breathtaking if they were released from the intricate buns she wore, and most of all those hands. Those slim, beautiful hands. Hands that Annika had imagined on her body since the moment Dumbledore had introduced the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the beginning of the school year two months ago.

“I don’t know. You know Hermione Granger’s pretty cute. And she might even be smarter than you!” B’Elanna ruffled Annika’s blonde hair as she laughed in delight. She knew how much that Granger girl’s high grades annoyed Annika. Their O’s were exactly the same.

“You’re hilarious.” Annika’s voice was devoid of any humor as she rolled her eyes.

“I know I am.” B’Elanna pushed Annika from the recliner. “Come on. It’s late.”

“Thanks, B’Elanna.” Annika smiled but there was regret in her light blue eyes. “You’re right. I was just being wishful. Absolutely nothing is ever going to happen between Professor Janeway and me. I might as well forget it.”

“Finally.”

Annika just hoped her subconscious wouldn’t fill her dreams with images of a sensual Janeway, even though a part of her wouldn’t exactly mind it if it did.

****

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Professor?” Annika Hansen stood stiffly with her hands behind her back in front of Professor Janeway’s large, darkly stained oak desk.

Professor Janeway carefully placed a small, white porcelain cup filled with coffee onto her desk before she turned her blue-gray eyes up to look upon her impromptu assistant of the last two weeks. “Actually, Ms. Hansen, there is. If you would follow me, please.”

Janeway stood from her desk gracefully. The numerous layers of her blood red robes moved around her as she walked past Annika towards her chambers. Bemused, Annika could do nothing but follow the Professor into her private office. She tried not to jump when the heavy wooden door closed behind her.

Annika had never been in Professor Janeway’s chambers before and her blue gaze greedily soaked up the character of the room. An equally large desk as the one in the classroom was the centerpiece of the room. Two comfortable chairs were placed in front of it while a large throne like chair of dark wood and red cushions was situated behind the desk. It probably looked as most teachers’ offices looked, but since it was Janeway’s Annika appreciated the little touches that bespoke the woman she was secretly infatuated with. Antiques were contained in a large glass and wooden cabinet. Annika didn’t recognize some of the pieces, but she was familiar with the representation of Da Vinci’s glider. Annika fell in love with the Professor just that much more.

“I know you’ve been very patient, Annika.”

The husky, seductive timbre of Janeway’s voice took her off guard as did the use of her first name. Annika’s eyes went wide as Janeway leaned against the front of her desk while her finely boned hands worked the fastenings of her robes. Annika knew she was probably dreaming, but she certainly didn’t want to wake up. The dark red robes pealed a part and fell in puddles of thick wool onto the floor by Janeway’s black leather booted feet.

Annika tried to control her breathing and the great and fast pounding of her heart as her eyes were frozen on the shiny points of Janeway’s boots that tied up the middle until the leather stopped right below her knees, which were covered in gossamer tights. Annika’s eyes slowly trailed up the stocking clad legs until she reached the clasps of the black lace garter belt and thought she would perhaps have a heart attack and die of arousal. She stopped breathing when her gaze lingered on the black lace panties that her fingers so wanted to touch. Beyond the black leather, sheer stockings, and black lace there was an amazing expanse of pale smooth skin until black lace was revealed again. Annika could see that Janeway was also very much aroused by how the other woman’s stiff nipples pushed against the black lace of her bra. When Annika’s eyes trailed up the lightly freckled skin of Janeway’s upper-chest and shoulders to look upon her elegant features she thought her legs would buckle at the intense desire she saw looking back at her.

“You do want me, don’t you?” It wasn’t really a question that needed to be answered for Janeway was already very much aware of how much Annika desired her, but she still wanted to hear it come from the young woman’s tantalizing mouth.

“Y-yes. I want you.” Annika was frozen in space and time. She couldn’t move though all she wanted to do was touch Janeway… everywhere. But she was scared. She had never been with anyone before. Not even a kiss. What if she embarrassed herself and Janeway was disappointed by her lack of experience.

“Then come and get me.” Janeway could see traces of fear through the desire laden expression. She hoped that her tone would help alleviate some of Annika’s anxiety. “I want you to touch me, Annika. I want you to do whatever you want with me. I’m yours. Just do it. Do it now.”

Annika needed no other encouragement. Her hands on Janeway’s bare shoulders pulled the woman tightly to her even as she pushed the Professor onto her back atop the desk. Annika straddled Professor Janeway’s right stocking clad thigh and felt no embarrassment that her arousal would be felt by the other woman. And then she did something she had wanted to do the very first moment she saw the beautiful if not severe looking Professor. Annika pulled two charmed hairpins from Janeway’s bun that quickly caused a mass of auburn hair to fall across the bare skin of Janeway’s back, shoulders, and upper chest. Annika had been right Professor Janeway looked even sexier with her hair down. Tresses of hair were clutched in Annika’s hands as she forced the woman’s face closer to her own. Annika’s lips were moist and firm against Janeway’s which elicited groans of pleasure from both as their tongues dueled. Their heated kiss was reluctantly broken in order to divest Annika of her gray sweater and her white button down shirt.

“Keep the tie on.”

Annika gladly granted Kathryn Janeway her request. She thought she would agree to anything the Professor asked of her so long as that voice remained deeply husky and her finely-boned hands remained on her body. Especially now that her dark blue bra had been removed and Janeway’s hands were gently squeezing her full breasts, the Professor’s thumbs rubbed her nipples into hard peaks.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Janeway already knew the answer, but she still liked to hear Annika admit to her virginity vocally. As Janeway kept one hand manipulating Annika’s pliant flesh and stiff nipple she used her other hand to unzip the slate gray skirt as she waited for Annika’s answer.

Annika’s breath came out in gasps as she tried to compose herself enough to speak. It was made even more difficult when Janeway’s hand moved slowly up her inner thigh. “I—I’ve never been with… anyone… before.”

“Oh.” Janeway grinned brightly as she pushed Annika’s navy blue panties down to the floor. “How wonderful.”

Before Annika could realize it their positions were reversed. Now it was she who was sprawled across the expansive desk. She was naked aside from the tie presently used by Janeway to pull Annika close enough to thrust her tongue inside of her eager mouth. Annika knew from the warm moisture coating her inner thighs that she had never been more aroused than she was at this very moment. She thought perhaps she wouldn’t survive the experience but figured she’d die happily if that were the case.

“I don’t think you’re ready for what I have to offer.” Janeway’s voice was low, breathy, and inquisitive. She made sure Annika’s heavily-lidded desire laced eyes were open when she sucked two of her own fingers into the heat of her mouth, moistening them with her tongue. Still maintaining eye-contact, Janeway slowly trailed the damp fingers across the soft plane of Annika’s alabaster skin until she pressed the digits between Annika’s legs. Annika’s excitement coated Janeway’s fingers and she wasn’t even inside of her yet. The Professor’s raised lips indicated her delight at the copious moisture she had found. “Perhaps I was wrong.”

“Please… Professor.” Annika bit her bottom lip to keep from begging any more than she already had. She couldn’t help it. She so desperately wanted to feel those fingers filling her completely. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she groaned deep in the back of her throat in frustration when Janeway removed her fingers from between Annika’s legs.

“Patience, Annika. Your detention isn’t done for the evening for another forty-five minutes.” Janeway wiped the moisture she had collected from her fingers onto both of Annika’s nipples before she bent her head to suck and lick at the flavorful peaks. She moaned against Annika’s breasts as the woman under her writhed and groaned under the oral onslaught.

After Janeway was certain that she had cleaned away all of Annika’s arousal from her breasts she collected more of the intoxicating moisture and proceeded to spread it across not only onto Annika’s breast but on her flat stomach as well. Janeway’s tongue created a hot trail from the writhing girl’s navel to her sternum. She appreciated how the full breasts glistened from a mixture of Annika’s own essence and the actions of her tongue.

“You’re delicious.” Janeway smiled carnally before she bent her head to feast upon Annika’s unique flavor and soft, ample breasts once again.

Annika could feel hot moisture dripping not only onto her legs but the desk as well, but she was beyond caring about how she was messing the Professor’s desk. Unable to even attempt to be embarrassed about how much wetness was forming between her legs. All she could concentrate on was the feel of the Professor’s lips, tongue, and teeth against her nipples and breasts. That was until one of Janeway’s fingers slid inside of her.

“OH!” Annika’s eyes opened wide at the feeling of one slim finger deep inside of her. She had worried that having something inside of her would hurt or feel strange. She was glad to be wrong. It felt wonderful, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. “More! Please. Professor, I—I want, I need more.”

“I’ll do anything you ask me to do.” Janeway pushed another finger into Annika’s molten heat. The two fingers began to move in and out slowly. Janeway would remove them only to push them in once again. She proceeded with this motion while Annika moaned and pushed against Janeway’s hand in attempt to get closer to her.

“I—I want you to—OH GOD!” Annika’s eyes fluttered closed as Janeway added a third finger and began to thrust within her with renewed enthusiasm. “Take it!”

“I already did. Two weeks ago.” Janeway stifled anything Annika would have said after her initial gasp of surprise with a kiss so forceful it was almost bruising. The Professor’s tongue mimicked the thrusting motion of her fingers. She continued to stroke within Annika. Harder and faster as she appreciated the whimpering sounds the woman beneath her was making. Annika’s lean pale body arched off of the desk only to be pushed onto it again by the force of Janeway’s movements.

When Annika came she screamed not Janeway’s surname or her first, but her title. And the Professor almost came from the sound of it.

****

“No one must ever know about this. Do you understand?” Janeway looked seriously at the flushed, disheveled girl who had just donned her school uniform once again. The slate gray skirt and blue tie nearly made Janeway disregard that it was the end of detention. She was tempted to extend the period in order to make Annika scream “Professor” as she came in her arms once more. Seven times just didn’t seem enough, but Janeway knew it had to be.

“Of course, Professor.” Though her voice was sincere, Annika knew she couldn’t keep this a secret. Not from B’Elanna at least.

“You may go.” Janeway was seated at the large desk at the front of her classroom once again. Her hair in an intricate bun and her thick red robes surrounding her still aroused body. “Annika?”

“Yes, Professor.” Annika’s voice was hopeful as she turned from the door to look upon the glorious woman who had just thoroughly and expertly shagged her into oblivion several times over. Perhaps detention would be extended for this evening, she thought with a bright grin.

“Obliviate.”

EPILOGUE

“One month, B’Elanna!” Annika stomped around the main room of the Ravenclaw girl’s dormitory as quietly and maturely as possible. She still looked like a petulant child. “A whole month! And absolutely nothing!”


End file.
